Kitty Kat Love
by I've Gone Giroro
Summary: Buttercup and Butch have found some very interesting kittens they do not know it yet but those green-eyed black-haired kittens will change their lives. One single moment caused by them changes their whole lives forever. Rated T for sexual content,medium swearing, and kissing scenes. Read and Review!(The scene I am talking about is in chappie two!)
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story hope you like it! I hope you review!

so basically Buttercup and Butch's kittens that they found are looking sad so they decided to join an online kitten dating site. Will they meet?

* * *

**Buttercup pov.**

"Meow!"

I awoke to my cat I am Buttercup Marie Utonium.

I am now nine teen and I found a cat in the street yesterday it was cold and rainy what was I suppose to do? Let it die!?

I am not like that I have grown up I now live in my own apartment and it is an okay size I don't know where my sisters are Blossom said something about going to Africa to learn about their culture. Bubbles being an animal loving person is either at a pet shelter or is a vet either one.

My job I love but I wish it wasn't so early in the morning.

I love it I work at the skate park I teach people tricks not advanced moves but ones they were not able to pull off before. It is not that I can't do them it's just when I do they always get sent to the hospital.

My clock said 7:39am.

21 minutes that's enough time right?

The kitten that I found wrapped around my leg wanting me to pet it I think it is a little lonely.

"Don't worry kitty I will be back at 5 o'clock."I petted the kittens soft fur its fur was black and had lime green eyes and at the base of the cat's tail was a forest green the hair that was between the ears was pushed forward making a hair style.

I went to the Bathroom to put on some clothes I was in my pajamas black sweats and green T-shirt. Strangely when me and my sisters were seven are heads became human-size same with the rowdy ruffs at six we decided to not be enemies anymore not friends but not enemies.

Butch didn't take it like that.

Butch started doing under cover crimes stealing during night. I once followed him to the dump he talked to the gang green gang when we were twelve.

"You need to do it tonight or your not going to be in our gang."Ace said.

"No I told you once and I am telling you now I will not steal Buttercup from her room and bring her here for your own pleasure you stupid lil bastard!"Butch yelled.

I walked away not wanting to see anymore. I always thought he would do anything to do as much harm as he could.

Never saw him again.

I decided to wear a tight black shirt and black skinny jeans with a neon green streak going down the sides a green cap and green tennis.

I had a breast size of double D and a hourglass figure my Pailish skin made my emerald green eyes pop. I had a slight tint of pink in my cheeks I have insanely black eyelashes no need for make-up there. I get so many looks from guys it is not even funny especially since the most people I taught were boys.

I am now on my way to work riding what do you know a SKATEBOARD!

When I get there I see a lot of people waiting for manager to open it. However the manager was no where to be seen. I looked around and saw a note that said,

_The skate park is closed for today my workers read the other side of this note after reading this side. Sorry for the trouble._

_Sincerely, Carry_

_(The note is over but slant won't turn off.)_

_I guess I get the honor to tell these people to'Beat it!' Or the skate park is closed both are fine._

_I went home and realized I forgot to read the other side of the note._

_Nothing important I bet._

_When I walked in the kitten was on the floor it opened its eyes and rubbed against my leg._

_"What should I name you?"I asked myself._

_"I got it your name is midnight!"_

_It responded by purring and playing with my shoe laces.I rubbed its belly and it flipped onto its__ back._

_I went to my room and jumped on to my computer. As I went to my chat room I saw a advertisement that said:KITTY LOVE! The perrrrrrfect way to find your cat or kittens true love!_

_Does she need a love?_

_I clicked on it and saw a thing pop up for me to create a account._

_UserName:Midnight light13_

_Password:******_

_Cat's name:Midnight_

_Picture file:1_

_I had a picture of my cat playing with a ball of green yarn a piece of yarn was caught onto her ear she looked adorable!_

_I saw a request it was from:Shadow 27_

_I clicked to see a weird picture of a kitten with black hair and forest green eyes and strangely a lime green ring at the base of its tail. It was hitting a karate dummy with its foot it looked really funny!_

_Midnight started meowing a lot at the picture on the screen._

_"Aww some cat is in love."I started doing kissy noises._

_The kitten jumped on me and looked as if she was trying to punch me._

_**Midnight pov.(Her pov. But humans can not understand so yeah.-.-)**  
_

_I tried to tell her this._

_"I hate this jerk hate hate HATE! He also hates me so please NO!"_

_"Aww some cat is in love." She started doing kissy noises._

_I jumped on her and attempted to punch her._

_I stopped knowing I was getting absolutely nowhere!_

_I sighed and jumped onto the ground._

_Knowing what happens on that "date" site._

_They set a place and always the owners of the cats fall in love and I REALLY don't want Buttercup to be with the owner._

_His name is Butch._

_Buttercup would HATE him so bad._

_I looked over to her feeling sorry for what would happen when he came here._

_**Butch pov.**  
_

_I am Butch James Jojo and I am a player and a stalker and a pervert. I have sick abs a six-pack and deep forest green eyes along with black hair in its original cow lick and hair covering half of my right eye. And other necessities heh heh. I am wearing a black shirt and over it was a green jacket also I was wearing my black tennis and black jeans._

_Maybe cause I have been called that multiple times...all of them._

_I now live in a kick ass mansion._

_Who would have known that the guy I stole from had a WINNING lottery ticket!_

_I went to his house to give him half of the money after I bought all of the things I would need all I have left now is 12,000 dollars._

_I also have a weird cat I found him on the street a couple weeks ago so I walked away._

_But it POUNCED on my back with enough force to bring me down._

_So I took a look at the kitten._

_It looked so cool it had my forest green eyes my black hair and at the base of its tail was a lime green ring. Its hair was pushed forward so it had a spiked up hair style._

_I decided to take that cat as my pet._

_As I got to know this cat it was acting a LOT like me!_

_First test:Anger_

_I sprayed him with water to see his reaction. Big mistake he jumped onto my face digging his claws into my face. He is like me because when I am mad I want to cause hurt to someone._

_Second test:Threats_

_I took the kitten's favorite toy or "chewing pal" and hung it over the edge of the mansion under was a pack of siberian huskies._

_He started pouting and begging a little._

_I love to get what I want when I pout...not begging though._

_Third test:Hurt_

_I slightly cut the cat's leg I know it was evil but I am Butch right?_

_The cat looked at the cut on its leg and walked it off._

_I don't mind getting hurt as long as I won't die from it._

_Forth test:temptation_

_I placed a picture of me on one side of him 3-feet away and a picture of a tuna can._

_He went straight toward the picture of a tuna can._

_I almost ALWAYS fall for temptation._

_Fifth and FINAL test:Love_

_I found a weird site that said it helped cats find their true love or that kind of shit._

_Username:Shadow 27_

_password:******_

_Cat name:Shadow_

_Picture file 4_

_I took a really funny picture of Shadow hitting a dummy KARATE style! With his foot._

_I found a new person that had a very adorable cat,looked so much like Shadow lime green eyes and a spiked up hair-do black fur and a forest green ring at the base of the tail._

_But I saw something in the background that caught my eye it was a picture of Buttercup!? Did Buttercup have a boyfriend or a stalker?_

_I asked the person if they wanted the cats to hang out._

_And my question was answered because she typed back,Sure my name is Buttercup and I would love to know your name. ^.^_

_When did she become nice._

_She wrote again saying,As long as you ain't a jackass I will only leave a couple little scratches and what I mean is big gashes._

_There she is._

_I wrote her back typing,Hi Buttercup my name is-_

_I looked at Shadow who was sitting by my computer._

_"Cat should I play as myself? Or some guy named James?"I asked._

_I could have bet my eye he rolled his eyes._

_I continued typing,James and I would like to meet you in person._

_She did not answer back so I got off the computer and played Halo._

_The cat came in and meowed at the T.V. It scratched television and I died in the game. The cat ran away looking for shelter from a certain Green-eyed-pissed-Ruff._

_And wherever he hid it was a good place.I felt something on my back I felt it move I took of my jacket to see a Shadow hanging there._

_I scowled at him he did not move. I put the Green coat on the floor and petted its head._

_Shadow laid on the ground and closed his eyes and cutely yawning before going into a slumber. The clock by my couch said the time was 10:45pm._

_Wow been up that late?_

_I should have a party.(Me:O.o)_

_What about my cat though it will turn ladies off._

_Hey I could invite Buttercup to the party and she could watch them!_

_I went to the computer and invited all the people I knew which was um in the hundreds and almost everyone replied!_

_I went to the website and asked her if she wanted to come she said no but I persuaded her. And now she is coming here! But she doesn't know it's me! Well she is in for a surprise._

_And I set all of my snacks and drinks out and that took ten minutes cause there were so many. Had my first guests come and they bring some beer._

_After ten minutes everyone was here everyone but Buttercup._

_I felt a slight scratch at my jeans. I look down to see Shadow._

_I heard the doorbell and grabbed Shadow and going to the door not caring that it might have been Buttercup. And I should have cause it was._

_"Butch? James invited you to his party?" She asked._

_She looked well how could I say this without being a pervert...I CAN'T!_

_She looked so freaking hot! Sexy! Beautiful! And just flat out Cute!_

_"No I am James miss cute girl."I said with a smirk._

_"Okay soo "James"She air quoted."Where is the cat you want me to take care of?"_

_She looked around me and grabbed Shadow._

_"Hi little guy."She carried him like a baby and rubbed his belly._

_He licked her nose cutely._

_"I brought you a friend." A cat came out from beside her it was the cat that was on the profile._

_Shadow hissed at the kitten and Midnight I think it was did the same._

_Buttercup grabbed her cat with her other hand and asked,"Where am I going to be taking care of these two." The cats hitting each other with their front paws._

_"Um I will show you."I answered._

_I walked down the long hall to a room that was black. I walked her in and she immediately asked,"Why is there a bed here?"_

_I shrugged and walked out of the room I saw a guy walk by and I could not and did not want to know what he looked like. He hit my shoulder and went the way I was coming from._

_I walked toward a group of friends and with my super hearing heard a scream it was ...Buttercup._

_I ran as fast as I could to the place I left her and opened the door._

* * *

_Well hope you enjoyed and please R&R it would be my honor to give you a HOT DOG!_

_The more the reviews the more the chappies! And was this a good chappie?_


	2. Old times

**Buttercup pov.**

After Butch left I saw the kittens fighting it kinda looked like Shadow smirked at her Midnight kinda slapped him.

After that was done with the door flew open a figure walked in.

"Hello,who are you and why are you in here?"I asked as politely yet meanly as I possibly could.

He took off his hood that was making it to dark to see his face.

It was MITCH!?

"Hey Buttercup long time no see."He said.

I walked up to me and took out a needle which was dripping with black liquid.

"Mitch um can you get that away from me?"I asked taking a step back.

He took a step forward."Why Buttercup the only way for us to be together is if I am stronger than you after all I am a guy. So why don't we see What will happen if I touch this pretty needle to your skin?"

He quickly before I could move stuck the needle in my arm the vile containing the Antidote X was now in my arm. I screamed in pain as I weakened falling into his arms a place I wished not to ever be. The cats started clawing at his feet he kicked Midnight into the dresser Shadow went to her aid. The door opened and I saw Butch to bad I blacked out after the first punch Butch gave Mitch...

**Butch pov.**

I punched Mitch in the face I then took a look at Buttercup her body looked as if someone had beaten her like a punching bag.

"What did you do!?"I yelled Punching his face.

"She has no powers anymore and not conscious."

"I am aware of what!? She has no powers!?"I yelled.

"Yeah what do you think was in that vile? It was antidote X so now her powers are no more."

I took a look at her lifeless body and pulled his shirt and pulled him up so we were at eye level and I continued,

"You made a big mistake! She will die you here me!? She is getting weaker by the minute! If she dies you will join her! But she won't be in HELL! You will."I shook my head with my hands on each side of my head while shaking."You will."

"Butch,You wouldn't kill me right?"I stared into his eyes and scowled."RIGHT!?"

"I won't." Mitch blew out a sigh of relief,"IF she is okay." Mitch's eyes were wide and filled with fear.

"I-I don't want to die."He said shakily.

"Why do you think you will?"

"I r-really d-don't think-"

"DON'T YOU DARE FiNISH THAT SENTENCE!"I yelled.

He hushed and air zipped his lip.

I walked to Buttercup and fell to my knees looking at her moving a piece of hair out of her face.

The only thing I could think of was the only thing that wouldn't make sense.

I leaned down and kissed her I kept m eyes on hers her skin turned back to its natural color and she groaned holding her head by then I already took my lips off of hers and stood up. I walked to Mitch grabbing his shoulder pulling his ear to my mouth and whispered softly,

"If you say a word I will NOT hesitate to snap your neck."Mitch gulped and ran out of the room.

I looked to see Buttercup starting to stand up and walked over to me.

The cats were in a bundle sleeping together I gave a slight smile.

Buttercup had her hand to her right cheek looking at them not noticing my hand on her thigh.

She snapped back to reality and slapped my hand away.

"Well this first "date" did not go so well but we will try again?"She asked.

"It's a date!"I shook her hand.

We walked out of the room to see a LOT of drunken bodies on the floor and girls topless facing the floor so no one saw their tatas.

"Goodnight!"She yelled from the street with her sleeping kitten in hand I suspected she was about to fly off.

With her free hand she waved she jumped but fell to the ground.

I ran to her and decided I would fly her home because she couldn't.

She did not complain when I picked her up and flew to her home.

We said our good byes and I left.

I felt like I should have kept her in my arms and kissed her while she away awake. Well next time I would maybe do it...unlikely.

Well I kicked everyone out and took out a beer out of the fridge even though I thought I might have needed a entire store full.

"Cheers."

I popped it open and drank. I decided to open a case.

"Well hangover here I come."


	3. I'm Back Baby!

**Buttercup pov.**

I woke up because the cat licked my nose. I was now mad at her for waking me up and thankful because if she didn't I would have been late for the "date" me and Butch arranged after I got home yesterday. I jumped up to fly to the bathroom. I fell straight to the floor. I guess that needle hasn't worn off.**(she has no idea o.o)**Ow my back hurts! But I'm super human this shouldn't hurt what has happened to me?

*BEEP BEEP*

Oh shit. I'm late! Wait that's no surprise. I'll just let him wait and I'll take a shower. Wait for the warm water. And step in.

(Cue the shark Duh Duh Duh music)

I heard a creek at the door and a breathing I usually would not be scared but without my super powers I'm just a regular powerful girl that can punch your teeth in. Foot steps a figure I can see through the curtains a figure.I grabbed the shower head and waited the figure pulled aside the curtain but I was wearing a towel and spraying with a shower head.

"What the hell! Turn it off! Turn it off!" The voice was like the person had water in their mouth.(Which HE did)

"BUTCH! You jerk trying to sneak up on me like that!" I hugged the towel tight around my body.

"Well you should*hic*have been*hic*ready and*hic*outside!"

"You're drunk! How many beers have you had?"

He held up two fingers."Two cans?" I asked. He shook his head. "Two cases?" He nodded.

"Okay drunkie lets go to the couch after you get some clothes on."

"But Iiiii'd like it beettter with our clothes off." He put his arm around my waist and he purred in my ear.

"Oh god no get off me! Im getting you some clothes cause your wet." I grabbed my biggest pair of jeans which were cargo pants and my biggest shirt which was a jersey.

"I don't want to wear that I want to wear my birthday suit!" Butch started taking his clothes off starting with his shirt."Its my favorite!"

"Oh no no no no no! Here's a shirt and you put it on!" I jumped on him but he didn't budge we were in my living room and had a lot of space.

"But I don't want to I'd rather have fun with you. He pinned me to the floor."Why aren't you fighting back? Don't have it in you anymore?" he snorted a little laughing so hard."I'm serious why aren't you punching me and not pushing me off?"

"I can't I don't have my powers back yet that serum still is on me."

"Well then let's just have fun while we wait." He started kissing my neck then kissed up to my cheek and finally kissed my lips it was a long french kiss and I believe that my breathe smells of alcohol.

"Buttercup let's think about our future of you with me and me with you and me with a beer."Butch slurred.

"That means its the Mother F**king future!"

"No it means you have to get me a beer."Butch started playing with my hair.

"Get your own beer I'm not your maid!"

"Get me a beer or you'll be much more then a maid,you'll be my favorite type of slave." He growled.

Does he mean what I think he means oh hell no!

"You know what you should try I would love to see you try!"

"You don't know me well Buttercup."I am feeling a little creeped out but where could I go? I can't even get him off me. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks! This may take away my pride but-"MIDNIGHT!"I yelled. The cat sprinted and before I knew it claws were in his face sadly he was still on me.

"Oh my god get this off me!"Butch finally rolled off of me and I got my dart gun.(Incase of a break-in)But these bullets were fused with enough antidote x to make me and Butch with one dart take us down for a few minutes but one each a few hours. I shot Butch this may have been over doing it but hey who knows what he was going to do?

"Midnight want some tuna?" She responded bye meowing.

**Midnight pov.**

I knew it! I knew this would happen! I should have known! My master may never to be able to kick Butch's ass! But at least I was here to help her I don't know but I knew something bad would happen.

That guy that kicked me yeah I know him! Me AND Shadow was his cats but he was an animal abuser. He abused all the animals except Shadow and my family Mitch just laughed. The worst was Mitch always kicked me and said he wished I was somebody he knew. So I developed a hate for Mitch and Shadow. I ran away but not without a talk from Shadow.

*flashback*

"If you leave I leave."Shadow said this was the first I ever heard him speak.

"You have no reason to leave you are treated like a prince! Stay here this is my decision and mine alone! I am abused by your master!

"I always felt that you were different from all the other cats. You were more graceful than your other three sisters."(This is NOY that story that is a ppg story but with cats ok)"You were never the one to rule twitch an iron fist but look at you now!"

"You know I don't think you get it you watched him as he hurt me and my friends!"

"What the gerbil and the snake did they get along together?"

"Yes and we promised not to eat each other. Goodbye it was nice to finally say your a idiotic waste of space!"

*Flashback over*

I was hoping never to see that cat again. But when we meet its on a dating website come on!

**Butch pov.**

Oh,god my head. What happened? Wait where's Buttercup!? I'm late for our date!

"Good morning Drunkie."

I looked over and saw Buttercup,"WOAH!" I fell backwards off the bed and onto the floor.

"Why are you in my house!?"I yelled."And where is my shirt!?"Where did it go?"Um we didn't you know-"

"NO!"

"Then what?"I asked.

"You were drunk drove over here walked in on me in the shower,I sprayed you with water you took off your shirt pushed me to the ground and tried to well..."

"Okay then Im sorry about that and why does my back hurt from falling?"

"Well I shot you with a dart after you attacked me so your powers might be gone for a while."

"How long?"

"I don't know about a week."

"A WEEK!?"

"Yes a week now lets go on our date now."

Buttercup:Hey Saydes who's your fav puff/ruffs?

Me:Well From favorite to least favorite Buttercup

Bc:Hell Yeah!

Me:Butch

Butch:Should have been first*grumbles*

Me:Brick

Brick:Not last Bitches!

Me:Blossom

Blossom:Thats only fair great Im not last.

Me:Boomer

Boomer:Aw Crud*kicks invisible dirt*

Me:And last but not least Bubbles thank goodness she isn't here.

Bc:Why?

Me:Im scared. Anyway what story do you want me to update and focus on more?

New chappies are coming!


End file.
